jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
25
|Japanese = |Cover = 25reg.jpg |Cover2 = 25lim.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition |Caption2 = Limited Edition |artist = Hanazawa Kana |released = February 26, 2014 |genre = J-pop |label = Aniplex |Last = claire 1st Album (2013) |Next = Blue Avenue 3rd Album (2015) |Single1 = Koi suru Wakusei |type = Album}} (read as Twenty Five) is the second album by Hanazawa Kana. Information *'Catalog Number': SVWC-7991 (Regular Edition), SVWC-7988 (Limited Edition) *'Price': ¥3,800 (Regular Edition), ¥4,500 (Limited Edition) *'Lyrics (Disc 1)': Kitagawa Katsutoshi (Track 1, 13), Iwasato Yuuho (Track 2. 4, 5, 8, 10), Yano Hiroyasu (Track 3), Hanazawa Kana (Track 5), Nishidera Goto (Track 6), Nakatsuka Takeshi (Track 7), Okii Reiji (Track 9), Miyakawa Dan (Track 11), Fullkawa Honpo (Track 12) *'Lyrics (Disc 2)': Miyakawa Dan (Track 1), Iwasato Yuuho (Track 2, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12), Kaji Hideki (Track 3), Asanuma Shintaro (Track 4), Hanazawa Kana (Track 5, 6, 8), Koide Yusuke (Track 10) *'Composition (Disc 1)': Kitagawa Katsutoshi (Track 1, 2, 4, 5, 10, 13), Yano Hiroyasu (Track 3), Okuda Kensuke (Track 6), Nakatsuka Takeshi (Track 7), mito (Track 8), Okii Renji (Track 9), Miyakawa Dan (Track 11), Fullkawa Honpo (Track 12) *'Composition (Disc 2)': Miyakawa Dan (Track 1), Kitagawa Katsutoshi (Track 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 11, 12), Kaji Hideki (Track 3), Shirakami Mashiro (Track 4), Koide Yusuke (Track 10) *'Arrangement (Disc 1)': Kitagawa Katsutoshi (Track 1, 2, 4, 5, 10, 13), Yano Hiroyasu (Track 3), Okuda Kensuke (Track 6), Nakatsuka Takeshi (Track 7), mito (Track 8), Okii Renji (Track 0, Miyakawa Dan (Track 11), Fullkawa Honpo (Track 12), sugarbeans (Track 13) *'Arrangement (Disc 2)': Miyakawa Dan (Track 1, 9), Kitagawa Katsutoshi (Track 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10), Kaji Hideki (Track 3), Shirakami Mashiro (Track 4), Suzuki Kei (Track 5), Sakurai Koji (Track 8), Tsuri Shunsuke (Track 10), Koide Yusuke (Track 10), IEDA (One Day Diary) (Track 11) *'Backup Vocals (Disc 1)': Suenaga Hanako (Track 2), Kitagawa Katsutoshi (Track 2, 6, 10, 11, 13), acane_madder (Track 4, 5, 6, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13), Fujimura Konomi (Track 7), Kiyoura Natsumi (Track 9) *'Backup Vocals (Disc 2)': Naruse Tori (Track 1), Nomura Seiko (Track 1), acane_madder (Track 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 9, 11), Kitagawa Katsutoshi (Track 2) Tracklist CD Disc 1 #Birthday (バースデイ) #25 Hours a Day #Brand New Days #Koi Suru Wakusei (恋する惑星) #Marathon (マラソン) #YESTERDAY BOYFRIEND #Mujakina Kimi to Manatsu no Melody (無邪気なキミと真夏のメロディ) #Make a Difference #Tabidatsu Kanojo to Furui Sehyoushi (旅立つ彼女と古い背表紙) #Summer Sunset #Tabidatsu Kanojo no Distance (同心円上のディスタンス) #flattery? #Waltz for Praha CD Disc 2 #Kataomoi ga Sekai wo Sukuu (片思いが世界を救う) #Daenkei (ダエンケイ) #Papa, I Love You!! (パパ、アイ・ラブ・ユー!!) #Eeny, meeny, miny, moe #Konayuki (粉雪) #Young Oh! Oh! #Aimaina Sekai (曖昧な世界) #Mayonaka no Himitsu Kaigi (真夜中の秘密会議) #Merry Go Round #last contrast #Hanabira (花びら) #Good Conversation Limited Edition Blu-ray #I wish the door to the dream does not close. External Links *Sony Music (Regular Edition) *Sony Music (Limited Edition) Category:2014 Albums Category:2014 Releases Category:Hanazawa Kana Albums Category:Solo Albums Category:English Name Albums